


Nocked

by theneverwife



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cupid Link, Cupid!Link, Eventual Smut, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverwife/pseuds/theneverwife
Summary: Cupid!Link is in charge of finding Rhett a soulmate. For five months, though, he's been coming up with excuses not to do his job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Rhinkhearted](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted) for the prompt!

Link was stretched out in the bed of Rhett’s truck when the engine suddenly rumbled to life. His eyes snapped open and he stared up at clear blue sky as the truck pulled away from the curb. They were already halfway down the block when Link sat up, throwing his quiver over his shoulder and palming his bow.

Music drifted out of the cab, and he turned to study the back of Rhett’s head through the darkened window. His curls were gracefully arranged, ruffled by the warm morning air, and the sleeves of his plaid shirt were rolled up.

Link smiled and hummed along with the song, the scent of Rhett’s pomade drifting back to him. When Rhett glanced in his rear view mirror, Link sat up a little straighter and smoothed a wrinkle out of his button-up shirt. Even though Rhett couldn’t see him, he couldn’t suppress the urge to preen. Just in case.

He knew where they were going long before they arrived, and was already poised to climb over the tailgate when the truck stopped. Link’s feet hit the pavement in tandem with Rhett throwing open the door, and he trailed his charge into the cafe. The familiar smell of coffee and berries made his lips part, which grew into a full smile when Rhett got in line.

Rhett crossed one arm over his chest and began idly rubbing his beard. Link had watched him do that exact thing every day for months. It didn’t matter where he was or what he was doing; if Rhett had a second of downtime, he always stroked his chin.

Link perched on the back of the leather couch beside the door, nodding at everyone who entered. In his mind, it counteracted his invisibility; if he pretended they could see him, he felt more a part of things. Without the playact, Link would’ve gone insane from loneliness and isolation a long, long time ago.

Rhett got to the front of the line, ordered tea and a dozen donuts, and stepped to the side while taking out his phone. Link knew he was texting Stevie, apologizing for running late. He’d watched Rhett send that text on several occasions, though the donuts were a new touch. Link smiled again, pushing his glasses into place.

The smile faded when an attractive man approached Rhett, toeing the line of his personal space. Link flew across the room in an instant, arrow nocked and heart hammering.

“I’ve seen you in here a few times,” the man said. His voice was open and friendly, but Link didn’t miss the way his eyes swept Rhett’s body.

Rhett didn’t miss it either. “I’ve seen you, too.”

Link froze. _He_ certainly hadn’t noticed this guy, and couldn’t remember Rhett paying special attention to anyone in the last week.

“I’m Mark.” He extended a hand, and Link’s stomach twisted when Rhett shook it.

“Rhett. Nice to meet you.”

Mark gestured to a table by the window. “I think I know the answer, but wanna have coffee with me?”

Link studied Rhett’s face when he didn’t answer right away. He noted the genuine smile on Rhett’s lips, the crinkles around his eyes. The interest that glimmered as he looked at Mark. Rhett was obviously attracted to this guy; Link had no reason not to shoot Mark with an arrow and let their romance unfold. His palms grew slick, bow slipping down an inch in his hands.

“I can’t,” Rhett finally answered, and Link heaved a sigh. The bow lowered a little more.

Mark nodded. “Figured you had to rush off to wherever it is you rush off every morning.”

Rhett opened his mouth to speak but the barista called his name and he excused himself. Mark lingered, to Link’s dismay, and flashed a warm smile when Rhett returned with his order.

“I was already late for work when I got here. Now that I think about it, waiting on these donuts didn’t help,” Rhett said, chuckling.

“Don’t let me keep you. Nice to meet you, Rhett.”

Rhett nodded and headed back to the truck. Link followed closely behind, slipping through the passenger’s side door instead of climbing into the back. Tension racked his body and didn’t ease when Rhett sat next to him. On the contrary, close proximity made every muscle in Link’s body go taut. He passed a hand over his face, ran it through his hair, drummed it against his leg.

He’d never been so close to Rhett before and when he could no longer take it, Link looked over at him.He allowed himself to drink in the sight of Rhett’s untrimmed beard, the movement of his lips as he sang along with the radio, the arch of his eyebrows as he hit a particularly high note.

Unable to stay despondent, Link sang along with him. He didn’t know the words but it didn’t matter; all he cared about was sharing a private moment with him, of reveling in Rhett’s laugh as his voice cracked. Link harmonized with him until the end of the song, shoulders drooping when Rhett didn’t sing along with the next one. Or the next.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Link flinched. He hadn’t realized they’d traveled so far already. Link watched him go before leaning back and rubbing his eyes. It took him a minute to collect himself, then he slid like a ghost through the passenger side door again and took up vigil at a picnic table.

He wasn’t needed inside the studio, just like he wasn’t needed inside Rhett’s house. If there was no chance of Rhett meeting a prospective romantic partner, he didn’t need an _Erotes_ backing him up with a spelled arrow. Link flushed when he thought of Mark, then positively frosted over at the thought of all the other men and women Rhett had shown an interest in over the past five months.

None of them had been a perfect match. It wasn’t so wrong for Link to want the best for his charge. It was his job after all, and he was as fond of Rhett as he’d been of all his charges over the years. Link stretched out atop the table, arms behind his head, and tried to picture the elusive human who could complement Rhett.

They’d have to not only appreciate his sense of humor, but be able to goad it to new levels. They’d have to understand Rhett’s aversion to confrontation, and be willing to stand up for him when he wouldn’t stand up for himself. Not that it happened often; he was too charming and good-natured, and his laugh was too contagious for his own good. If only Rhett knew how many people looked at him with desire when his attention was elsewhere.

A picture began forming in his head of Rhett holding someone, someone who had to stand on the tips of their toes to kiss him, someone with dark hair and broad shoulders and—

A door slammed and Link jolted upright. Hours had somehow passed during his ruminations and the sun was setting, taking the last members of the mythical crew with it. Link double-checked that Rhett’s pickup was still in the parking lot before glancing toward the studio.

It was common for Rhett to be the last to leave, but it never took _that_ long. Unable to sit still, Link stood and stretched, rolling his stiff arms, before leaning against the wall next to the door. When his boredom sharpened into impatience, he pushed off from the wall with a sigh.

He’d already crossed one self-imposed demarcation by sitting in Rhett’s truck, so he tried to justify his actions even as he ghosted through the door and into the studio. Something could’ve happened to Rhett, he reasoned, or he could’ve left with someone else. The hallway lights were off, the whole building quiet.

Rhett’s raspy laughter drifted through a closed door ahead and Link sped up, walking straight into Rhett’s office without a thought. Curiosity and something deeper flowed through him, overriding all trepidation and sense of boundaries.

Rhett’s back was to Link, elbows on his desk, fixated wholly on his computer screen—or, more accurately, the blonde woman taking up his computer screen.

“...down the street,” she was saying.

Rhett laughed again, leaning back in his chair and stretching his long legs out. “Oh man, I forgot about that.”

“I’m not surprised. You were too busy showing off to notice.” She flashed a knowing smile and Link stepped forward reflexively, hovering just behind Rhett.

“It’s not showing off if you’re askedto play a song. That’s just good manners.”

Rhett glanced over at his guitar and Link hoped, _prayed_ he didn’t have to endure Rhett serenading this woman. His arms hung uselessly at his sides, bow scraping against the ground. At least he didn’t have to come up with an excuse not to shoot her—but why did Rhett have to connect with _everyone_? Couldn’t he turn it off for one day?

“Always the gentleman,” the woman purred. When she looked up through her lashes, her voice grew more silken. “It’s going to be nice to see you again, Rhett.”

Link sucked in a breath. Surely he’d misheard or misunderstood. She had to be talking about their next video chat.

Rhett leaned forward again and Link moved to the side, wanting to read his expression. A smile played around the corners of his mouth. “When does your plane get in?”

“No,” Link whispered, unable to stop himself. The conversation continued, oblivious to his objection.

“Seven, and I’ll go right from the airport to my interview.”

Rhett groaned sympathetically. “That’s cuttin’ it close!”

The woman moved the camera, displaying her bedroom. Clothes were strewn all over the bed and overflowing from her suitcase. “You know me. I thrive in chaos.”

Link rolled his eyes and some of the tightness in his chest eased. No way was Rhett going to end up with someone even messier than he was. Link would never allow it.

Rhett didn’t look perturbed; on the contrary, he gave a smile, one that melted the heart of anyone lucky enough to be on the receiving end. Guilt, acrid and foul, washed through Link at the sight of it. He still didn’t waver.

Not even when Rhett said, “My life could use a little chaos,” and a touch of sadness rippled across the surface of his blue-green eyes.

Only then did Link realize what he was doing, the pain he was causing his charge. He’d been selfish these past months, had convinced himself that denying Rhett love was temporary, that the right person would come along soon. It was folly. He’d done what he wanted, ignoring the chasm in Rhett’s heart that ripped open a little bit more with each missed connection, each spark that lived briefly before sputtering out.

Rhett wanted to fall in love, and Link… Link was making him believe it would never happen. He suddenly felt hollow, emptied of everything but shame and inadequacy. He looked between the two of them, saw the guarded hope on Rhett’s face, and tears stung his eyes.

Without making the conscious choice to do so, Link put a hand on Rhett’s shoulder. Pretending Rhett could feel him and hear him, he made a silent vow to his charge. He wouldn’t stretch his torment out any longer; when this woman came into town, Link would fulfill his duty and give Rhett the happiness he deserved.

He kept his hand there for the rest of the video chat, letting his fingers creep up to the side of Rhett’s neck, fingertips brushing the ends of his hair. When the call ended and Rhett made to stand, Link released his hold and stepped back.

Rhett stretched his arms, t-shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of skin, and turned around—only to freeze. His eyes snapped to Link’s.

“You—” Rhett started, the one word reverberating through Link’s skull and making him shiver.

He didn’t get to hear the end of the sentence. In a flash of gold-rimmed light, he disappeared with a _pop_ and reappeared in his boss’ office.

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

“You have great timing, Ghera,” Link said before he’d even fully formed, hoping snark would cover up his shock.

He’d appeared next to the door and his boss sat behind her desk at the far end of the opulent room. She’d acquired a pair of color fields and they dominated the wall behind her, the oranges and blues swallowing her up. Link’s shoes clicked against the floorboards as he approached her desk and dropped into one of the velvet chairs.

“So you _are_ aware of the concept of time.” She stared at him, eyebrow cocked.

Link shrugged. “Yeah, enough to know that you haven’t summoned me in at least ten years.” He didn’t bother asking _why_ she’d called him in, not when Rhett’s wide eyes were all he could see. He tried blinking the image away but it held firm.

Ghera gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned forward, pushing a statuette and some papers out of the way. “Where does the problem lie, Neal? With your charge or with yourself?” When Link didn’t answer, she continued. “Does he never leave the house, thus allowing no opportunities to find love?”

Link shook his head.

“Is he promiscuous, making it hard to know what he truly needs in a partner?”

Another shake of his head. As the lingering shock wore off, heat crept into Link’s cheeks. Before he could explain himself, Ghera tipped her head back and laughed.

“I can’t believe this!” Her voice echoed, spurring Link’s embarrassment to new heights. “Link Neal, are you unwilling to give up your charge because you want him for yourself?”

He made to protest, but the words wouldn’t leave his lips. He stared over at his boss, mouth agape, and a barrage of images exploded in his head. Rhett nursing a beer in his backyard, eyes twinkling—Rhett jogging, t-shirt damp and skin aglow—a stolen glimpse of Rhett through his bedroom window, curled up on his side and looking impossibly small.

Link snapped his mouth shut, which was all the answer Ghera needed. “Don’t look so guilty. _Erotes_ aren’t impervious to love, nor are they denied it when it presents itself.”

“What do I do?” Link asked, unable to quell the fear in his voice. He was worried she’d reassign him and he’d never see Rhett again.

Ghera rifled through a drawer and withdrew a form, setting in before Link. “You enter into a contract, of course.”

Link picked it up and scanned, the room falling silent. When he looked back up at Ghera, he didn’t know what to say.

She did, luckily. “A time limit has to be agreed upon, but the rest is standard.”

“This is too good to be true,” he blurted, reading the contract again. “I get to be _human?_ ”

“I wouldn’t call that good, but yes. For a time.” Her lips curved up. “If you get this man to return your feelings, you’ll stay that way. If not...”

Link nodded, his hold on the paper tightening. He’d never held anything so precious, yet the tighter he gripped it, the less real it felt. “How long do I have?”

Ghera leaned back and considered him. “You’ll return immediately—” she looked at the calendar on her desk, “—and have until the first of May to make him fall for you. That’s one month, give or take a day.”

Link passed a hand over his face, wiping away sweat and what may have been tears. His whole body shook and he willed himself to calm. If he failed, he’d return to a life of watching from the outside. If he succeeded… In one smooth motion, Link picked up one of Ghera’s pens and signed his name on the bottom line. Then he pricked his finger with the needle she presented and sealed it with a bloody thumbprint.

“Now the clock starts,” Ghera said with uncharacteristic softness. “The moment he says the words ‘I love you,’ the clock will stop and you’ll be added to the mortal tapestry. If he doesn’t, you’ll be brought back here to retrieve your bow.”

Link nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

“One more thing: once you get your bow back, you’ll have to finish your job. Rhett will still need a soulmate.” Ghera offered her hand. “Are you sure about this?”

The decision had already been made, and it was too late to turn back. With a heady surge, Link realized he didn’t want to, not even knowing that if he failed to win Rhett’s heart as thoroughly as he’d already won Link’s, he’d still have to fulfill the vow he’d made. He’d still have to shoot someone, a stranger, and let Rhett fall in love with them.

Link reached out, fingers steady. As soon as Ghera grabbed him, a ball of light engulfed him. He cried out as something erupted from within his chest, his soul, bursting from every pore in a punishing cleanse. When the phantom pain ebbed, he peeled his lids back and stared down a street sign.

He was back on earth—and standing at the corner of Rhett’s street, very much human.

 

* * *

 

Rhett’s stomach rumbled again. He turned the television up so he could hear it from the kitchen and rifled around for some food. The fridge had nothing but questionable leftovers in it, and the bread in the cabinet was stale. Muttering, he grabbed his keys and headed out.

The night air was balmy, the stars blotted out by artificial lights. Whenever Rhett looked up and saw the empty sky, he missed North Carolina just a little bit more. Maybe it was time for a visit. Lord knew he needed a vacation, something to do other than work and go home, rinse and repeat.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing a curl off his forehead, and went around the side of his truck. The hinge squeaked when the door opened—he’d have to fix that—and he cranked the radio up as soon as the engine purred to life. Adjusting the rear view mirror, he noticed a flash and craned around to look through the back window. A man stood on the corner, dressed all in white and leaning against the street sign. Rhett had a feeling he was looking right at him, though the darkness made it impossible to tell.

A chill snaked through him as he drove away. He went to his favorite drive-thru, making a mental note to do some grocery shopping tomorrow. When he turned back onto his street, the first thing he did was scan for that mystery man. He was gone—no, he’d moved, now sitting on the stoop two houses down.

Rhett lost sight of him when he pulled into the driveway. For some reason, knowing he was there but not being able to see him made the hairs on Rhett’s neck stand up. He got out, walking quicker than necessary toward his house. The top of the man’s head was just visible when Rhett stood in front of his door, and he stared at the dark brown locks for a second before shaking himself and going inside.

After a dinner of two burgers and a large fry, he was sated, bored, and tired. He slumped down on the couch and considered just sleeping there before deciding it would make him too pathetic. Turning the TV off, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

The whirring of his bedroom fan and the gentle waves coming from the noise machine did their best to lull him to sleep, but he couldn’t shut his brain off. He felt suddenly keyed up, and no amount of tossing or turning soothed his restlessness.

Sighing, he got up and paced around his room. The twitching in his legs, that inexorable need for movement, refused to let up. Rhett ran in place for a minute, working up a sheen of sweat over his bare skin, but it only served to rile him up more.

What had started out as an infrequent annoyance had become a real problem in the last few months. He dressed in exercise clothes and laced up his shoes with growing bitterness, taking no joy in stretching his muscles before throwing open the door and jogging down the sidewalk. Night runs were all too regular for him these days.

In his agitation, he’d forgotten about the mysterious man. It wasn’t until he turned toward the street sign that he remembered, and his eyes flicked to his neighbor’s stoop. White-clad feet poked out around the corner, followed by similarly adorned legs, as Rhett drew closer. When he ran by, he gave the man a curious once-over.

He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, chin resting in his hand. His full lips parted when he noticed Rhett, shockingly blue eyes dancing up Rhett’s frame before finally staring straight at him— _into_ him. Then he was out of sight and Rhett faced forward again, shallow breaths having nothing to do with his physical exertion.

He circled the block, pace slow and mind racing. Something about those eyes seemed so familiar. Rhett spent the rest of the jog trying to clear his mind and think only about going to sleep. It didn’t work; by the time he was back on his street, he felt more awake and alert than ever. So much so that he considered doing a second lap.

The man had moved again, now standing in the middle of the sidewalk and digging through his pockets. Rhett watched him pull out a phone, a wallet, and something smaller he couldn’t quite make out in the dark. Whatever it was made the man tip his head back and laugh, the sound warm and open.

There was something irresistible about it that made Rhett want to respond. Before he could second-guess himself, he asked, “What’s so funny?”

The man jumped and abrupt silence filled the air between them. When he lowered his head and pierced Rhett through with that stare, the corner of his mouth lifted. “I didn’t know I had money.”

“Oh,” Rhett said, trying to put the pieces together. “Is that why you’ve been sitting out here?”

The man nodded, still unabashedly staring. It made Rhett’s stomach squirm. There was no challenge in it, but the forwardness kept him from studying the man right back. “I’ve been sitting out here like a creep, trying to figure out where to go.”

“So you don’t live around here?”

The man swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, and Rhett tracked the movement despite himself.

“Just visiting.” He held out his hand and Rhett shook, hoping his palms weren’t too sweaty. “I’m Link.”

Rhett tried to answer but grew distracted when the tip of Link’s tongue flicked out and ran over his bottom lip. “I—uh—Rhett,” he stuttered, heat blooming in his cheeks. What was wrong with him?

“Nice to meet you,” Link said, flashing a brilliant smile. “Now that I know I don’t have to sleep on a park bench, I’d better go find a hotel or somethin’.”

“Bluebird!” Rhett exclaimed, startling both of them. He cleared his throat, ignoring Link’s grin. “I mean, the Bluebird Hotel is just a few blocks down. I stayed there when I first moved to town, and it’s pretty nice.”

“Thanks, man.” He looked Rhett over again, gaze practically stripping him bare, before sauntering off in the direction Rhett had pointed.

It took Rhett a few seconds to master his surprise, then he said loudly, “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Link didn’t even look over his shoulder. “I hope so, Rhett.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like the story so far! (It'll get smutty soon, I promise)


End file.
